


Swift Justice

by Tesla_Rolex



Series: Happier Times and Happier Moments of the Past, Present, and Future [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insulting Insults, Self-Hatred, Street Racing, mentions of drug dealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesla_Rolex/pseuds/Tesla_Rolex
Summary: Makoto Week Prompt Day 3: Sports, Motorsports, Martial ArtsMakoto found herself remembering her father’s advice when it comes to dealing with dangerous and new situations, after she came home from being bullied at school. “Be crafty, be smart, but most of all, be yourself. You can get out of any situation, any danger if you try hard enough, and no one needs to get hurt. After all...You aren’t alone.”Now, she figured that her younger counterpart that heard that mantra, hadn’t expected herself, after graduating from Shujin, College, and becoming a police officer, that she’d be sitting on a bike in an underground race track, revving up her engines and getting ready to race against an assortment of different bikes, cars, and even some ATVs, but such is the circumstances of her life, she figured.





	Swift Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my Makoto Week submission! Now while I had some free time from school, I decided to contribute to Makoto Week. Yes, the new chapter of Alone and Forsaken is still in production, but I just thought, what the hell, so I made this! To everyone who hasn't read my works before, welcome! I hope you enjoy my foray into Makoto Week!

February 11th 2021

 

Makoto found herself remembering her father’s advice when dealing with a dangerous and new situation, after she came home from being bullied at school. “Be crafty, be smart, but most of all, be yourself. You can get out of any situation, any danger if you try hard enough, and no one needs to get hurt.

 

After all....

 

You _aren’t_ alone.”

 

Now, she figured that her younger counterpart that heard that mantra, hadn’t expected herself, after graduating from Shujin, College, and becoming a police officer, that she’d be sitting on a bike in an underground race track, revving up her engines and getting ready to race against an assortment of different bikes, cars, and even some ATVs, but such is the circumstances of her life, she figured. Makoto briefly tried to recall how she had gotten to this point, because needless to say, as Ren would recall later, “it was a story for the books”.

 

About two weeks ago, the Commissioner, Akihiko Sanada, had gotten word of an underground drug trade operation known as The Oni. They had been operating for about three years in secret, making six figures, sometimes more, worth of yen. Akihiko had been trying to work a case since they first emerged, and they had finally reached a breakthrough. Thanks to her own efforts, Makoto was able to successfully lead a raid on one of their major headquarters. She only had a team of four people to go off of because they were severely understaffed. But much to the amazement, shock, and awe of her team and fellow officers, she single handedly was able to take down most of the guards, stealthy or not, with a precision the likes of which they had never seen before. After the operation, Makoto chalked it up to spending “a lot of hours in the boxing ring with her boyfriend”, but Akihiko and of course Makoto’s close friends knew the truth.

 

However, there was a catch. The three leaders of the Oni had escaped before they could get captured. And while they now had enough to construct a case against both the operation and the leaders, if there’s one thing they learned from working on the case for the past few years is that their elusiveness was unmatched. Time and again, when they’ve come close to catching them, they had gotten away, laying low for a few months, before coming back into the limelight yet again to continue their business further. For all they know, they could be relaxing in the Bahamas, figuring out their next move, or they could be right under their noses, plotting a big return into the spotlight after what to them must’ve seemed like a minor setback. Makoto and the police force were hopeless in a time like this…

 

Until a young man, his cat, and his sister saved the day.

 

Ren had been working with the police force as a consultant since about a month after Makoto joined. It was part of an idea of politician Yoshida Toranosuke to become more directly involved with the ordeals and struggles with the police department, and what better person to send in than his right hand man, who just so happened to have a personal connection with one of the police officers, Makoto Niijima herself. At work, they were partners, fighting crime together with their own little good cop, bad cop routine(Makoto was the bad cop, which at first upset her, but overtime she grew to embrace the title.) Off work however? They were lovers, living together in a small cafe called LeBlanc, and figuring out how to get through this adventure of a life together.

 

About a day after they realized the direness of the situation, Ren, his cat Morgana, and his hacker little sister Futaba did some digging. They soon realized that the main three of the Oni were brothers, and as kids, they only had one real hobby: street racing. They always had one spot they frequented, specifically, the abandoned underground railroads that went out of construction almost thirty years ago. So the three sleuthers came to a conclusion: _That’s_ where they would be hiding. The underground abandoned railroads that were now used as a headquarters for the most widespread street racing ring in Shibuya. Two birds with one stone. Once this news was brought to Akihiko and the other inspectors, needless to say, they were overjoyed. However once the cheering and festivities ended, a new problem arose:

 

Getting into the race.

 

They needed an undercover operative to infiltrate the race for them. No one else would volunteer, so Makoto herself did, once again, much to the shock of those around her. It would be a daunting task, but it would be one she could tackle. But not without a little intervention from her boyfriend. But that night, Makoto broke down. She started sobbing, hyperventilating, and speaking too fast for comfort. It was her first undercover operation, and she would be under severe risk of getting caught and killed, sharing her father’s fate or worse, having to watch as her _new_ family suffers because of her. She would’ve had a panic attack if Ren hadn’t stepped in and hugged her, trying to get her to just breathe and relax. He made a small resolution and promise to Makoto at that moment. “Makoto listen to me. I know this task may seem daunting, but you aren’t alone anymore. You may be the residential motorcycle expert, but I know my shit too. We are together now. Your problems are my problems, your burdens are my burdens. And besides...I will never leave you. I will be there for you in your brightest of days, and your darkest of nights. But no matter what happens, I will always be there for you.” Makoto giggled softly at the use of Ren’s own personal mantra, but she appreciated his assistance and love immensely. More than the either of them could comprehend. So they spent the next few weeks preparing. Ren with his car and Makoto with her motorcycle. She observed a few things during their practice.

 

  1. Ren was a very good teacher. Or at least, a very good mentor. Makoto knew how to drive fast on her bike, she had done so enough times in the past. But Ren was able to teach her how to handle a _race_. “It’s like driving normally, except now you are focused on the speed of it all. Now remember, we’ll be with you the whole way on standby in case anything goes wrong. But when you’re driving, just remember to take a deep breath in, and a deep breath out. Empty your thoughts, and focus only on the sounds of the engine, and the feeling of the wind in your hair. Isolate that feeling. And keep it with you as you go faster and faster. Because then, not only will you be able to catch the three leaders of the Oni, you’ll be able to get first place. And if any of them talk to you? Put yourself in the mindset of a gangster. A criminal. But I can help you with that part, after all, I _do_ have experience in those matters.”
  2. Ren knew his material. He was more experienced than she expected with cars. He knew what engines she would be up against, the best methods for cornering around them, hell, he even knew the exact layout of the track. When asked about this, Ren just smiled. “My Dad is a bit of an enthusiast. I remember staying up some nights when I was a kid, watching some car shows with him and just...enjoying his company. It was so much fun for me.” Makoto smiled at this. “Would you mind showing me some of those shows you two used to watch, once this is all over?” Ren’s eyes went wide, and he eventually stuttered out a sentence. “I mean-um-only if you want to!” Makoto thought to herself and smiled. She would love to.
  3. Makoto really underestimated how much she _wanted_ to do this. She never had many opportunities for something thrilling in her life. She hadn’t been to Hawaii in five years, and it’s been a while since she went to the beach with Ren. The only real thrills she had to look forward to were sparring with Ren every Sunday, but she wanted to try something new. This was it. This was what she had been waiting for. She loved every second of it: the wind in her hair, the sound of the engine, the feeling of going fast, faster than you are supposed to. It was intoxicating to her, as if it was a drug. It quickly became a new hobby of hers, and being able to experience it with the love of her life was the cherry on top, who would often race side by side with her in his own car that she had bought for him as a birthday present.
  4. Finally...Ren was a bad influence. “So what you’re saying is I _shouldn’t_ go top speed down this highway?” “What, no! We’d be breaking the law, and I’m a cop! I can’t be that reckless!” “Yeah, but you’re one of the most careful people I know! I’ll make sure you don’t go too fast, hell I can even call Akihiko if you want. And besides, you can’t deny it’s going to be exhilarating as hell going that fast!” “...It _is_ very tempting. I swear Ren, you are like the literal devil on my shoulder. Fine, I’ll do it.” They spent a good few hours after that driving faster than they should’ve. The silver-haired, red eyed commissioner found out, and needless to say his reaction surprised the both of them. “...Practice?” “Um yes sir, sorry we’ll stop right awa-” “No, no, keep going. I’ll just create a license for the two of you to keep going like this.” “...I told you so Makoto.” “There is _no_ way you could’ve predicted this.”



 

After about two weeks, Makoto was finally ready. And that’s how she had gotten to where she was now: sitting on top of her motorcycle, revving her engines, and looking side by side and seeing the three leaders of the Oni stationed on vehicles of their own in an underground abandoned railway. Getting in was no problem at all, she just needed Futaba to spoof an ID for her that labeled her as a “rugged gangster who had been terrorizing Shinjuku for three months, silently bringing the city into chaos.”(Needless to say, Ren and everyone else were _very_ entertained by that description.)

 

In order to get into the part, she wore a leather jacket with a fiery pattern on it, a gun in her holster, and of course a helmet, for safety’s sake. She heard a voice in her ear, thanks to a bluetooth headset given to her by her commissioner. Ren spoke into it. “Alright Makoto, we are stationed in one of the tunnels waiting to strike. Now just remember what I told you, and you’ll do fine.” Makoto smiled and remembered what he said. _Deep breaths. Focus only on the wind in my hair and the sound of the engines. And put yourself into the mind of a crimina-_ Her thought process was interrupted by one of the Oni brothers, Shin Koizumi, calling out to her. “Hey, new girl! Why don’t you put on a show for us and instead start the countdown of the race for us! The bikinis are over there!” He cackled along with his two other brothers.

 

Makoto was at first insulted and even a bit discouraged. Her mind was telling her that this was a terrible idea, and that she should just let Ren take over. But her heart, the part of her that was still Anat called to her. **_You can do this._ ** So a new thought entered Makoto’s mind, one that she greeted with a smirk.

 

_Enter the mind of a criminal?_

 

 **_I can do that_ ** _._

 

Makoto took off her helmet briefly and called out to the heckler with a grin. “That won’t be necessary pal! But how about this, you can always stop by the police station and turn yourself in, save yourself the embarrassment of losing to me! Don’t worry, I’ll even put in a good word for you, I have some people in prison that would love to meet someone as pathetic as you.” Makoto put her helmet back on and the brothers were stunned to silence. She smiled softly hearing both Ren and Akihiko cracking up, muttering over and over, “I can’t believe she actually fucking did it!” Then suddenly, the lights in front of her came on. They were red. They were about to start.

 

Time went in slow motion as Makoto revved her engines, plugged in her headphones, and took one last note of her surroundings. _Alright, I’m up against seven other racers, three of which are the brothers. There are 3 bikers, including myself and that dipshit Koizumi, three car users, another of which is the second brother, Itashi Koizumi, and two ATV users, one of them being the final brother, Hiroki Koizumi. The track isn’t too difficult. There are many twisting turns which is where a bike like this will shine, and many straights which is where the cars and ATVs may have an advantage. I just need to focus. Breathe in. Breathe out. You_ **_can_ ** _do this Makoto. Besides…_

 

_You aren’t alone anymore._

 

And then the lights went green. Makoto sped ahead of the others, and immediately rocketed to first. She was amazed. She gripped the handles as hard as she could and already sped to the first corner. The feeling of going this fast, with the wind in her hair, the [ music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXtujxT9rzA) in her ears, no limits, no rules, and no holding back? It was intoxicating. Nothing could take this feeling from her. Until she looked behind her and saw the first of the three brothers, the one on the car, Itashi Koizumi, try to pull up to her. He caught up, and they were side by side for a few moments. The man wound down his window, and grinned.

 

“So you’re the new girl! Tell me, what brings you to a place like this?” Makoto at first had no idea what to do, but then her Dad’s advice echoed in her head. _Be_ **_smart_ ** _._ She smirked and spoke into her headset briefly. “Ren, be ready to pick up the fallen leaders of the Oni group. They’ll be _incapacitated_ when you pick them up.” Ren grinned on the other end. “I’ll be ready, just tell me where and when.” Makoto flipped up her visor and looked at the man with the car. “I could ask the same of you Itachi! What is a drug dealer like you doing in a place like this?” His eyes went wide and he scowled deeply.

 

“Who the _hell_ are you?! Huh?!” Makoto pulled out her gun and grinned. “Just a concerned third party. **BE READY REN!** ” She shot the front right tire of his car, causing the man to spin wildly out of control and crash into one of the walls. Makoto grinned, but then she saw the car’s engine catch fire because of the impact. Her adrenaline wore off and she became worried about the man’s life. She spoke into the headset again. “Ren, he’s crashed in the second corner, but his car is on fire now. Can you get him?” She could tell Ren was running when he sent his next message. “I’m on my way, just keep going! You got this!” She smiled softly. There were people behind her the whole way. She could really do this.

 

However, in her stupor, she didn’t realize that on the third straight, she had been passed by another car, an ATV, and a motorcycle. She immediately knew that the two in the front were the brothers. She just needed to catch up. They approached the third corner and Makoto was able to get the upper hand on the car. Thankfully, she didn’t need to incapacitate him, because well, he wasn’t a crazy drug dealer. So she just went right past him and hoped that he wouldn’t catch up. Makoto looked straight ahead and saw that the corner was about to end. She was running out of time before the others would be able to catch up, and the brothers would speed away for good. She needed to make a move, and she needed to make it now.

 

The [ music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXtujxT9rzA) changed and she got ready for the final push. Makoto put her foot hard down on the accelerator, changed the gear, and sped forward to meet the man on the ATV, Hiroki Koizumi. He scowled once he saw her. “Dammit! I thought Itashi would’ve taken you down. Alright _officer_ , I guess that’s my job now.” He began to ram Makoto’s bike, trying to take her off balance. Makoto was startled by this, and desperately tried to stay upright. Her mind went crazy looking for ideas, with the imminent threat of crashing looming over her. Then she remembered her Dad’s advice once more. _Be_ **_crafty_ ** **.** She thought of an idea, and she grinned at the thought. She took her helmet off of her head, held it in one hand, and pulled up close to the man on the ATV. She smirked. “Hey! Hold this for me!” Then she slammed her helmet into the man’s head, knocking him out and sending his vehicle careening into a wall. Makoto smiled and spoke in her headset. “Ren! Hiroki’s knocked out and he’s at the third corner!” Ren was breathless on the other end. “I’m on my way, I already got Itachi, this should be easy. You’re almost at the end Makoto, come on!”

 

She looked straight forward, it was the second to last straight. After this, there was only one more corner, and then one final straight path to the finish line. She could do this. The only thing standing in her way was the eldest brother. The one who mocked her earlier. She scowled and pressed a button on one of her bike handles that allowed her to go faster than normal. She sped forward at inhuman speeds, passing Shin with ease. She was so close. The wind in her hair felt nicer than ever, and the [ music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oe1wA1hAdd0) in her ears gave her the courage to keep moving forward. But then she heard gunshots behind her. She looked back frantically and saw that Shin was trying to shoot her. Just then, Makoto’s boost ended, and Shin sped up to meet her face to face. He smirked.

 

“So you’re the famous Makoto Niijima! I knew I recognized you somewhere!” Her blood went cold. “How...How do you know who I am?” Shin laughed in response. “Oh please. We have people throughout the entire police department! I know your boyfriend is Ren Amamiya, I know your parents died years ago because of some Yakuza group, and that you were _useless_ throughout high school.What a pitiful child you are. Now here’s what’s going to happen. Either you are going to let me get away...Or I will pay your boyfriend a little visit. Your choice.” Makoto felt herself become dizzy. She almost felt sick to her stomach. Her thoughts began to spiral and she began to lose her focus. _Ren...in danger? How...What...No!_ All the while, a voice in the darkest depths of her mind screamed over and over again.

 

_USELESS!_

 

_YOU ARE NOTHING!_

 

_YOU’RE A FAILURE!_

_YOU DON’T BELONG HERE!_  
  
****

**_EVERYONE HATES YOU!_ **

 

Makoto wasn’t paying attention to the road at all anymore, and the final leader of the Oni began to speed ahead. Her insecurities were beginning to control her, and she was seconds away from a panic attack at best, or a fatal car crash at worst. However one other voice ruptured through her head, stronger than the rest. It wasn’t from the inner depths of her mind, it was from a familiar voice speaking into a headset.

 

“...-Can do this.

 

Come on!

  
****

**USE THE BRAKES!** **  
** **  
** ****

**AS HARD AS YOU CAN!**

 

 **I’VE GOT A PLAN!** **  
**

**YOU ARE ALMOST THERE!** **  
** **  
** ****

**BELIEVE IN YOURSELF!** **  
** **  
** ****

**_I LOVE YOU MAKOTO!_ ** ”

 

Makoto’s attention snapped back up and she realized what was happening. The man was pulling ahead. Time was running out. But Ren said to use the brakes? How would that help? She doubted herself, she even began to doubt Ren. But then she remembered what her father said. _Be_ **_yourself_ ** _._ And despite not being able to live up in some aspects, if there was one thing Makoto was good at? It was knowing when she needed to confide in the strength of others. Just as her Father once did. So she put her foot down hard on the brakes and saw…

 

Ren and Akihiko’s police car pull up right in front of Shin, causing him to flip over.

 

Makoto was completely stunned by what had just transpired in front of her, but once again, Ren snapped her out of her thoughts. “ **MAKOTO! GO, GO, GO! I’LL BE RIGHT BESIDE YOU!** ” She smirked and nodded, and put her foot hard down on the accelerator, and went as fast as she could to reach the finish line. She had made it. Despite the obstacles, despite the self doubt, she had made it. She felt the wind in her hair, the music in her ears, and most of all, a sense of pride and joy buried deep within her heart. A feeling that only increased when she heard the sound of an engine pull up next to her. It was Ren and the commissioner, racing side by side with the police officer. Ren was driving, and he grinned as he wound down the window. “Thought we’d give you one last challenge before the finish! Try to keep up!” Then they rocketed ahead of her. Makoto grinned and sped ahead to meet them. They were neck and neck just before the finish line and when they finally crossed it…

 

It was a tie!

 

But at that point?

 

Makoto _really_ didn’t care.

 

She jumped off her bike, and ran to met Ren who had just exited the car. She jumped into his arms and gave him a big hug. “I did it Ren! I actually did it!” He hugged right back with a big loving smile on his face. “I knew you could do it. I love you so much Makoto. You did it.” Makoto smiled into his chest. She felt so much joy and glee. “I love you too Ren. Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I couldn’t have made it without you.” Ren grinned. “Yes you could’ve. I just...gave you that encouragement you needed. You are capable of more than you know. And that’s why I love you.” Makoto looked up at Ren and gave him a big kiss, to which he gladly leaned into. They stayed a few moments like this, with Akihiko watching from a distance with a big grin on his face. He wouldn’t tell them until later, but he was amazed and proud of their efforts today. The three leaders of the Oni would go on to be prosecuted, with Itashi agreeing to testify against his brothers without question. Everyone of their moles inside the police force were caught and tried, and each and every one of them were transferred into a maximum security prison where they’d never see the light of day for a while.

 

But at that moment, Ren and Makoto really didn’t care.

 

Because that day, against all odds, they had won.

 

_They made it._

 

* * *

 

Three days later

February 14th 2021

 

“So...yeah. That’s how that case went. It was pretty uneventful.” Ren and Makoto had just finished recalling the past few weeks to their friends, the former Phantom Thieves, all sitting in LeBlanc. Ryuji shouted out at Ren’s nonchalant statement. “ **WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘IT WAS PRETTY UNEVENTFUL’?! YOU LITERALLY JOINED IN A STREET RACE!** ” Makoto started giggling and then Yusuke stepped in. “For once, I must agree with Ryuji. How is it possible that when taking part of a street race, there is _nothing_ else to report? There must’ve been some great sights and sounds along the way.” Then Ann stepped in. “Oooooo! Was it like Fast and Furious? Did you guys do crazy stunts?” Then Morgana jumped on the stool and purred. “Was there cool action as well?!” Everyone kept asking varying questions, from Haru asking about whether the criminals they were up against were prosecuted and what music Makoto listened to, to Ryuji asking about how fun it was, every Phantom Thief had their own questions to ask, while Futaba, Makoto, and Ren all shared a knowing look. Ann though had one last question for Makoto. “Would you ever want to do it again?” At that, Makoto’s thought process stopped dead. She really did want to go again, but they couldn’t without breaking the law. She could never forget the feeling of the wind in her hair, and that feeling of relaxation and calm she felt just driving like that.

 

But then Ren stood up with a big grin on his face. “Well actually, seeing as it’s Valentine’s Day, I actually had a small surprise for Makoto. Thanks to Futaba, we actually found a nearby race track. And ‘Mr. Sanada’ gave us permission to use it to our hearts content. Sooooo...wanna race?” At that the entire room gasped, and Makoto was left speechless and blushing. Then she grinned. “I’d love to. But we’re bringing these guys along as well. I want them to see me _crush you_ in a race.” The entire room reacted in a mixture of cheers, grins, and whistles. Ren just smirked. “Ohohoho! Those are some fighting words! Fine...You’re on!”

 

After about an hour drive, the entire gang arrived at the race track. It was huge, and first they found themselves consulting a map so they could memorize the track. Then they got ready. They put on helmets, padding, and Ren’s car had to get fitted with roll cages, so if he crashed, he’d be safe. Eventually though, they were ready, and they both lined up on the starting line. Ann had agreed to count them down, so both Makoto and Ren gave each other one last smirk before they race started. The countdown began, and Makoto ran through her father’s advice once more.

 

“ **ON YOUR MARKS!** ”

 

 _Be_ **_smart_ ** _._

 

“ **GET SET!** ”

 

 _Be_ **_crafty_ ** _._

 

 _“_ **GO!** ”

 

 _Be_ **_yourself_ ** _._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I only came up with this idea recently so I thought it'd be fun to capitalize on it. If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and tell me what you thought. Once again, I hope you enjoyed it and as always, I shall see you soon!


End file.
